1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to garage storage devices and more specifically it relates to an overhead storage system for efficiently and conveniently stowing items such as bicycles at ceiling level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Garage storage devices have been in use for years. One type of garage storage device is comprised of simple shelving that is supported by the floor in the garage or mounted directly to the wall where items can be placed upon the shelves. Another type of garage storage device are hooks with threaded ends that are threadably secured into the ceiling or walls of a garage whereby items such as bicycles can be attached to the hooks. One of the problems with conventional garage storage devices is that they are difficult to stow or remove larger awkward objects such as but not limited to bicycles. A further problem with conventional garage storage devices is that they require a significant amount of physical effort by a user to stow or remove an item. Another problem with conventional garage storage devices is that they typically either utilize a significant amount of space or do not efficiently utilize the ceiling space.
While conventional garage storage devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently and conveniently stowing items such as bicycles at ceiling level as shown in by the present invention. Conventional garage storage devices require a significant amount of physical effort to stow or remove an item, and also do not typically efficiently utilize ceiling storage space.
In these respects, the overhead storage system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently and conveniently stowing items such as bicycles at ceiling level.